1. Field
This invention relates generally to containers, and more specifically to paperboard-style containers.
2. Related Art
Paperboard-style containers are designed to hold any one of many diverse substances including liquid products, such as dairy and dairy-substitute products. Containers of dairy and dairy-substitute products, such as soy, almond and rice milk, have a “use-by” date imprinted on the container. Containers of other types of perishable liquids and food products may also have a “use-by” date imprinted on the container. Typically, the “use-by” date is a date that is several weeks or months subsequent to a date on which the container was filled with a perishable liquid or food product by a supplier of the product. Oftentimes, the container also specifies that the product should be used within a certain number of days subsequent to the date on which the container was first opened.
A paperboard-style container is formed from a blank which is a single, flat piece of paperboard-like material that is shaped and sized such that it can form a paperboard-style container. The blank usually has several fold lines. The paperboard-style container is formed by folding the blank along the several fold lines. Some type of adhesive maintains the blank in a shape of a container, after folding. The paperboard-style container usually has a shape of a tubular body having a square or rectangular cross-section and four large flat sides, a flat bottom and a gable top or a flat top.